User talk:.Echo
Welcome! ♥♥♥ Welcome! This is Echowave, most known as Echo :} if you have any questions for me to answer just ask here! May starclan light your path!♥♥♥:) ''if you have any questions, ideas, requests or just saying hi say it here! =) Oh and one more thing.... hi. Be sure to sign with 4 ~ so i can get back to you! Re: Sure. Mousetalon!! 01:52, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey Echo Hey ECHO! I know you may not be on right now, but IRC? --ँঁઁଁఁँঁઁଁఁ˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳ 17:34, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Irc? Again? --ँঁઁଁఁँঁઁଁఁ˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳ 18:30, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: k. Icefall Icy Winds 17:54, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Camp half blood Would like her as a helper, halfblood or guard? Moonpelt1786 18:21, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Ice is Unfair! Hey Echo. Ice was VERY unfair to me, so I'm probably leaving the wiki. Like I said to Ice, Unless people are Posting DON'T LEAVE! On my talk page every day, about 3 times a day, I WILL leave. Ice was acting like a god, and just because she's an admin, she thinks she can push me around. Well, I'm done with it. With the many RP wikis we made together, I'll be active on those. But really, I thought this wiki had a great community and great Admins. Apparantly not. For what might be the LAST time EVER clicking on to this wiki, or the IRC, -- --ँঁઁଁఁँঁઁଁఁ˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳ 16:07, June 16, 2010 (UTC) To Nighty: Gosh, I didn't know. I just said, 'This isn't apart of the council of 8, so it can't be made'....srsly. I was rude? Come on, I did not know! Icefall Icy Winds 17:51, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Forget it. I'm not leaving. --ँঁઁଁఁँঁઁଁఁ˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳ 18:00, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Cedarkit Hi, Echo, you don't have to, but could you make a page on Cedarkit? She's your r.p, and I'd like pages for all of Yellowpool's kits. If you don't want to, just make a page forher when she becomes an apprentice. [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clarrissa!☆]][[User talk:Clarrissa koins|'My talkpage!']] 16:45, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: DarkXSky Hmm. Dreamstep seems to really like Darkfrost. Skycloud can have a crush on him though--NightshineR 02:13, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Why did I make Dreamstep, Echo? I never told anyone why. I made her because I asked Maple on the IRC and I wanted a few SC roleplays. That's why. Understand? Thanks, --ँঁઁଁఁँঁઁଁఁ˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳ 12:58, June 18, 2010 (UTC) IRC hey echo, you wanna go on the IRC? main channel?-bracken- *cough* although I didn't read all of it....dig a tunnel that leads into tc territory? 9.6 wow. they would have to cross floods, and swim in the river to get to it. but hey, nevermind me, i'm a nerd. Icefall Icy Winds 13:44, June 19, 2010 (UTC) WindClan Ice is the one who wanted Swiftflight to be deputy. Just thought I'd say that. [[User:ddevans96z|''dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans]] 00:25, June 20, 2010 (UTC) I agree, but Icy wanted it, so yeah, I don't know [[User:ddevans96z|dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans]] 01:22, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Renaming I saw you rename your userpage -- DON'T do that. You loose ALL your edits. Icefall Icy Winds 14:46, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Unless you change it back, which I recommend. [[User:ddevans96z|dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans]] 15:55, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Can I join your group? Hi can I be in Celeste's Group? I would like to be a Hunter. Star: Spotted White she-cat with Mystical Blue eyes. Celeste and Snuggle Images I thought these Russian Blue cats looked regal, and I thought you might like to use one for Celeste :) - 1 2 I found two images that might be good for Snuggles too - 1 2 [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 17:30, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Awww! I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to force anything you, and I most certainly didn't mean to upset you [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 18:27, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Signature Oky, I fixed the code. Here it is: Dream, Wish, ImagineDreampaw will save the clan! I hope you like it! [[User:ddevans96z|dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans'']] 02:40, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Stuff Echo, If you're not already on the IRC, can you go on it? Also, Guess Who!?! --ँঁઁଁఁँঁઁଁఁ˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳ 13:57, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Uhhh... Sorry, but Icy showed me a Pastebin where Willowstep became Cedarfang's mate. She didn't make that up. So... Yea. You said you were OK with him dying anyway. --ँঁઁଁఁँঁઁଁఁ˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳ 21:53, June 27, 2010 (UTC) HEY ECHO! IRC? --ँঁઁଁఁँঁઁଁఁ˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳ 12:57, June 28, 2010 (UTC) IRC I'm on there. :) Moon Talk 02:38, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Wanna go on ##thunderclan'scamp on IRC? Moon Talk 20:48, June 29, 2010 (UTC) K byez. Moon Talk 20:52, June 29, 2010 (UTC)